Kimi no Te o Nigitteiru
by dee-mocchan
Summary: 'Kenapa. Hanya kata itu yang terus berputar di kepalaku. Kenapa kenapa dan kenapa. Tidak bisakah kau melihat kearahku sedikit saja' Told from Kise POV. Early Birthday Fic for Aomine Daiki. Warning: romance maksa, cerita aneh, mungkin OOC juga. Big thanks for wen phantom14 dan misakichan13 for editing this story.


**Kimi no Te o Nigitteiru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Menyentuh Tanganmu)**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya cuman pinjam karakternya.

**A/N:** Fiuh! Akhirnya saya bisa ngepost fic ini juga. Ini udah saya buat sekitar dua minggu yang lalu sih, udah mabok saya ngeditnya... Jadi gomen kalo banyak salah ketik ato bahasa yang ga enak ato apalah... Oh keburu lupa beberapa scene fic ini saya ambil dari light novelnya yang saya rombak akhirannya dan episode di anime, supaya minna-san ga kebingungan, hehehe. Eniwei saya pos ini lebih awal dari ultah bang Ao soalnya saya harus balik ke kostan besok pagi T^T. So Happy Birthday Aomine-kun~ ^^

* * *

**Kise P.O.V**

* * *

**Same old same old boring days. Tell me, could it get any better?**

* * *

"Kyaaa Kise-kun dan Tanaka-kun keren~ " yup itu tadi teriakan dari para cewek yang menonton duel siapa yang paling lama mendribble bola sepak. Kebetulan sekali yang tersisa tinggal aku dan orang yang bernama Tanaka itu. Dia teman sekelasku sih tapi aku jarang memperhatikannya. Untuk apa juga? Enggak ada untungnya buatku.

Haaah...Yang benar saja cuma begini saja sih siapapun juga bisa. Dengan sekali memperhatikan aku langsung jago. Sensei bilang kalau bertahan hingga hitungan 100 aku dapat A. Hitunganku sudah...ah sudah 200 lebih, udahan ah teriakan mereka juga mulai mengganggu.

Akupun mengakhiri duel konyol kami dengan menendang bola sepak itu ke gawang. Tanpa basa-basi aku berjalan menuju ruang loker untuk berganti baju.

'Haaah akhirnya sekolah selesai juga,' pikirku sambil berkemas merapikan peralatan sekolahku dan melaju pergi. Sebagai seorang model dan pelajar, memang tidak mudah bagiku mencari waktu luang untuk bersantai.

'Sepertinya hari ini aku free, pulang saja ah,' aku meregangkan badanku sambil menutup ponsel setelah melihat jadwal keseharianku.

* * *

**Then out of nowhere you appeared and put me back piece to piece into whole again.**

* * *

Bosannya~ hari-hari sama yang menjemukan. Gayaku sudah oke, nilai-nilaiku tidak buruk, aku ahli di semua bidang olahraga. Dari semua klub olahraga yang aku coba dengan mudah aku kuasai.

_Apa tidak ada orang yang sangat menakjubkan bahkan akupun tidak bisa mengalahkannya?_

"Ah berpikir apa sih aku ini," gumamku pada diri sendiri.

BUUAAKK!

Sebuah bola basket mendarat tepat di belakang kepalaku.

"I-ttee," penasaran siapa yang melempar aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Ah maaf-maaf aku lengah. Oh, kau itu Kise-kun model yang terkenal itu kan?" Seorang murid berkulit hitam manis yang memiliki surai biru gelap menghampiriku.

Dengan santainya orang itu mengajakku ngobrol, enggak lihat apa aku malas menanggapimu?

"Chee, hati-hati dong-ssu..."

"Maaf, maaf aku tidak sengaja." Cowok itu menangkap bola yang aku lempar dan pamit padaku "Aku duluan ya.."

Basket ya? Aku belum mencoba olahraga yang satu itu. Merasa tertarik aku pun melangkahkan kakiku mengikuti cowok bersurai biru gelap tadi menuju ke gym tempat klub basket berlatih.

* * *

**At the first glance I looked at you, there were butterflies flipped out my stomach and I just knew you were amazing.**

* * *

Disini ya? Hmm.. Aku dengar tim basket kita cukup kuat. Mengikuti suara pantulan bola yang terdengar dari luar aku berjalan dan berhenti di depan pintu.

Apa yang ku lihat saat itu merupakan pemandangan yang tidak bisa ku lupakan. Cowok yang mengenai kepalaku dengan bola basket itu sedang berlatih. Dengan gerakan indah dia melewati semua pemain yang menjaganya. Dan oh... Dia melakukan dunk. Keren sekali... tidak kusangka ada anak SMP yang mampu melakukan dunk sehebat tadi.

Kalau ku coba, apa aku bisa melakukannya?

Tanpa sadar dalam benakku saat itulah terbesit sebuah keinginan: Aku ingin bermain basket dengan orang sehebat dirinya. Sehebat seorang Aomine Daiki!

* * *

**I tried so damn hard to climb up so that I could always be with you. But when I managed to reach the top, you flew away from me instead.**

* * *

Sudah sebulan lamanya setelah aku termotivasi masuk klub basket Teikou dan menekuni basket karena permainan Aomine Daiki. Dalam waktu yang bisa di bilang singkat itu aku berhasil masuk tim inti Teikou. Jika perlu kutambahkan, masuk ke tim inti amatlah sulit. Kalau saja aku tidak punya keahlian meng-_copy_ ku ini tidak mungkin aku bisa tembus.

Hanya saja ada sedikit yang menggangguku. Ini mengenai orang yang seharusnya menjadi mentorku, ya walaupun cuman sebagai pemandu bersih-bersih doang sih.

Awalnya aku penasaran sehebat apa kekuatan yang di miliki orang itu. Kalau kau memiliki pemandu kau berhak mengetahui batasan kekuatannya bukan? Itu yang coba aku ingin tahu. Aku mulai bertanya ke anggota tim reguler mengenai seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Sayangnya semua orang yang aku tanya tidak memberi jawaban yang aku harapkan.

Haaah~ di lihat bagaimana pun orang itu sangat lemah. Apa yang bagus dari dirinya sih? Di tambah lagi, Aominecchi yang aku kagumi itu terlihat dekat dengan Kuroko. Saking lengketnya aku mulai curiga mengenai hubungan mereka. Ketika aku menanyakan hal itu langsung kepada Aominecchi, Midorimacchi dan Murasakicchi, Aominecchi malah membela Kuroko. Bikin jengkel saja. Aku kan cuma penasaran, dan jawaban kalian tidak membantuku tahu.

Lalu hari itu datang. Hari dimana akhirnya aku mengetahui kekuatan Kuroko yang sesungguhnya.

Midorima memberitahu aku dan Kuroko bahwa kami berdua harus mengikuti pertandingan bersama dengan divisi kedua, sudah jadi tradisi katanya untuk mengikutsertakan anggota inti ke pertandingan divisi dua. Dan kalau tim kami sampai kalah aku dan Kuroko akan di depak dari tim inti. Ah merepotkan... Mana bisa aku menolak. Aku belum lama masuk tim inti, tentu saja aku tidak ingin kembali ke divisi dua.

Singkatnya pada pertandingan itu kami berhasil menang, dan akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa anggota reguler menghormati Kurokocchi. Dia tidak merasa bahwa dirinya mengorbankan diri untuk tim. Itulah yang membuatku akhirnya mengakui kalau dirinya memang hebat.

Walaupun begitu kenyataan tersebut tidak menghilangkan perasaan resahku mengenai kedekatan Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi.

* * *

**You didn't have to remind me every day how amazing he was in your eyes. I could see it myself. Did you know you just crushed a little hope that was ignited in my heart by saying that?**

* * *

Aku masih ingat kejadian itu sejernih kristal permata. Mau di bilang peristiwa kesannya berlebihan jadi ku sebut saja kejadian.

Waktu itu kami berenam termasuk Momocchi dan minus Akashicchi pulang bersama karena Aominecchi, Kurokocchi dan Midorimacchi ingin memfotokopi catatan milik Momocchi ke kombini tidak jauh dari sekolah kami. Alasan Murasakicchi sih sudah jelas pasti ingin membeli cemilan. Aku sih ngikut saja mumpung lagi enggak ada kerjaan juga. Kebetulan Akashicchi mempersingkat durasi latihan kami supaya kami bisa fokus ke uts Senin depan. Akashicchi sendiri terlihat sangat sibuk membaca saat kami berpisah di gerbang sekolah.

Di perjalanan ke kombini aku mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan dengan Aominecchi. Dengan antusias tinggi aku bertanya sambil menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

"Nee nee Aominecchi, bagaimana caramu pertama kali menguasai dasar bermain basket?"

"Berapa lama biasanya kau melatih staminamu di rumah?"

"Aku dengar saat kau kecil kau membuat sendiri _basketball hoop_ milikmu?"

Aku terus bertanya kepada Aominecchi segala bentuk pertanyaan.

Tetapi, tidak peduli apapun pertanyaannya, Aominecchi selalu menjawab dengan singkat seperti "enggak sengaja" "biasa saja" atau "enggak ingat".

"Aominecchi, jawabnya yang bener dong-ssu!" Aku akhirnya komplain juga.

"Aku menjawab sangat serius! Kau saja yang bertanya terlalu detil," dengan ketus Aominecchi menjawab. Aku menggembungkan pipiku dengan kesal mendengarnya.

"Gini aja deh, daripada tanya jawab melulu, gimana kalau kita ngomongin hal yang menyenangkan?" Usulan Aominecchi menarik perhatianku.

"Kayak apa misalnya?"

"Hmm..." Aominecchi melihat ke atas sambil berpikir.

"Kau itu kan model, apa di dunia permodelan tidak ada hal yang menarik?" Akhirnya Aominecchi angkat bicara.

"Dunia model ya..." Aku berpikir keras sebentar lalu menjentikkan jariku dan berkata:

"Belum lama ini saat aku ada pemotretan untuk suatu kaver majalah, ada penata rias yang sangat antusias, lagian kan jadi kaver majalah memang sudah menjadi tujuan seorang model dan jadi terkenal. Ngomong-ngomong, penata rias itu menata wajahku dengan sangat detil. Bahkan di mulai dari foundation nya dengan hati-hati dia memoles wajahku. Lalu..."

"Tetsu kau punya topik menarik enggak?"

Benar-benar mengacuhkanku Aomine seenaknya bertanya kepada Kurokocchi. Tentu saja aku yang sudah mengoceh panjang lebar jadi kesal.

"Oi Aominecchi! Jahat-ssu! Tadi kan kau sendiri yang menanyakan hal menarik... Aku lagi cerita-ssu!"

Mendengar aku komplain Aominecchi cemberut yang membuat wajahku merona karena jarang melihatnya seperti itu.

"Tapi dari tadi kau cuma ngomongin tata rias. Membosankan ah..." Balas Aominecchi sambil ngupil. Asli deh, kebiasaan ngupil dia enggak pernah berubah. Aku yang duduk di depannya hampir selalu menjadi korban 'peperan upil' darinya.

Pernah sekali dia kepergok mau meperin upilnya saat pelajaran sejarah di kelas. Niatku ingin meminjam penghapus ke Aominecchi tapi saat berbalik jari kelingking Aominecchi (jari andalannya kalau ngupil) nyaris mengenai seragamku. Aominecchinya sendiri yang kepergok malah nyengir kuda. Secara refleks yah aku teriak-teriak ngomel lah. Sialnya guru sejarah kami yang sangatlah galak mendengar dan memarahi kami, sepulang sekolah kami di hukum menulis esai dua lembar. Lihat kan? Hanya gara-gara upil efek negatifnya sangat besar...

Eh? Kenapa juga aku ingat insiden upil laknat itu? Mengeleng kepalaku aku akhirnya menjawab: "Itu tadi baru mulai-ssu! Bentar lagi ke bagian seru nya!"

"Heeeh? Berarti mesti nungguin ke bagian serunya dong? Kelamaan. Langsung ke intinya aja kenapa sih..."

"Aominecchi enggak asik ah..." Aku akhirnya menyerah sambil mengehela napas sementara Aominecchi ngobrol dengan Kurokocchi.

Aku terus memperhatikan Aominecchi mengobrol dengan Kurokocchi. Raut wajah Aominecchi selalu terlihat lembut tidak ada tanda-tanda ekspresi bosan melekat disana setiap kali ngobrol dengan Kurokocchi. Kontras sekali jika bersamaku. Aku mengerutkan dahi lalu melihat ke langit sambil bertanya-tanya.

_'Nee Aominecchi, kapan ya kau menunjukkan ekspresi itu untukku juga?'_

* * *

**The reality was harsh but having a little wishful thinking won't hurt right? You were so precious for me to let go, so just being near you was enough for me.**

* * *

Perjalanan kami ke kombini terdekat sekolah sia-sia. Fotokopi di dalamnya kehabisan kertas karena sedang musim mem-fotokopi catatan. Enggak heran sih minggu depan kan mulai uts. Toh orang-orang yang dari tadi bersamaku juga berniat sama.

Generasi keajaiban atau bukan tetap saja kami juga manusia yang punya kelemahan. Bidang akademik salah satunya. Bukannya kami bodoh atau apa, hanya saja kami terlalu sibuk mengasah bakat basket kami dan lagi menu latihan kami tidaklah ringan melihat sekolah kami terkenal tim basketnya, apalagi di wajibkan memenangkan semua pertandingan. Wajar saja soal pelajaran kami agak keteter... Yah pengecualian sih buat Akashicchi yang selalu jadi peringkat tertinggi seangkatan kami. Entah orang itu terbuat dari apa semua bidang dapat ia kuasai...

Karena kombini tadi tidak membantu, kami berjalan ke _Game Center_ yang Kurokocchi ceritakan. Ada mesin fotokopi disana, tempatnya juga jauh dari sekolah kami jadi pasti tidak akan ramai. Setibanya disana Aominecchi dan Midorimacchi sibuk memfotokopi sementara sisanya termasuk aku sibuk main _Dance Dance Revolution_. Kami punya alasan tersendiri loh. Yaitu mendapatkan edisi Maiubou rasa cabai pedas yang langka karena baru saja keluar di pasaran. Jadi agak susah mencarinya.

Kurokocchi bilang dia mendapatkan snack itu disini, hadiah kalau berhasil meraih skor tertinggi di level medium. Siapa lagi kalau bukan buat Murasakicchi Maibou nya? Murasakicchi tidak bisa bermain karena badannya terlalu tinggi, jadi tidak bisa melihat layar intruksinya. Untuk itu kami yang bermain menggantikannya.

Aku dan Momocchi mencoba bermain. Tetapi gerakan kami tidak lincah karena ini pertama kalinya kami bermain. Momocchi, Murasakicchi bahkan meledek gerakanku seperti robot... Terlalu kaku rupanya.

Tidak mau kalah aku pun punya ide untuk meng-_copy_ gerakan anak sekolah dasar yang bermain DDR tak jauh dari kami. Tentu saja mereka meremehkanku. Murasakicchi, Momocchi dan Kurokocchi maksudku. Secara intens aku memperhatikan anak itu bermain sampai tidak berkedip, anak yang aku perhatikan sampai merinding disko aku lihat terus. Dalam sekejap aku menyerap gerakan anak itu dan mulai beraksi. Momocchi dan Murasakicchi pun sampai menganga melihat aku jadi ahli dan lebih lincah. Mendapat skor tertinggi pula! Woohoo makanya jangan remehkan bakat mengcopy-ku!

Walaupun sudah bersusah payah meng-_copy_ jurus anak SD itu aku tidak memenangkan Maibou rasa langka yang kami incar. Aku malah dapat skor paling tinggi, bukan tertinggi level medium. Tapi Kurokocchi berhasil memenangkan snack itu karena tanpa kami sadari dia main DDR di sampingku saat aku beraksi. Ah~ padahal aku juga mau lihat gerakan Kurokocchi main DDR...

Akhirnya kami berpisah di _Game Center_ itu. Mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing sementara aku tetap disini setelah kami para Generasi keajaiban foto _box_ bersama. Ada salah satu fans yang mengajakku foto _box_ bareng. Mau nolak enggak enak tapi aku juga malas. Kalau aku tolak dia nangis gimana? Mou~ terpaksa deh...

* * *

**He was the one who always invisible in front of everyone. But sadly it was my existence that seemed invisible around you.**

* * *

"Haaah siapa sangka acara foto-foto tadi jadi tujuh sesi foto bersama. Mana tiba-tiba temannya pada datang pula... Pegalnya..." Aku memukul-mukul pundakku yang pegal menunduk terus karena box untuk berfotonya sangat sempit dan pendek.

"Eh? Bukannya itu Momocchi dan Kurokocchi?" Melihat mereka berdua yang berada di lapangan basket umum aku diam-diam bersembunyi. Mereka di kerubungi oleh sekumpulan anak SMA yang tadi menganggu Momocchi di Game Center. Kuroko berdiri di depan Momocchi melindunginya. Sayup-sayup ku dengar Momocchi melarang Kurokocchi menerima tantangan anak SMA itu bermain basket karena tangan kanannya yang terkilir belum sembuh.

Jadi karena itu ya Akashicchi menyuruh Momocchi pulang bersama Kurokocchi dan melarang kami mampir kemana-mana. Akashicchi pasti sudah tahu kalau Kurokocchi bakalan bermain basket kalau tidak di awasi. Akashicchi memang numero uno ya...

"Ini tidak baik-nodayo,"

"Cih lagi-lagi mereka ya..." Suara yang sangat aku kenal tiba-tiba muncul dari sampingku.

"Eek! Midorimacchi dan Aominecchi! Ngapain kalian disini? Bikin kaget aja-ssu!" Aku memegangi dadaku karena syok.

"Hmph, Akashi juga meminta eh tidak menyuruhku dan Aomine mengawasi Momoi dan Kuroko. Jadi mana mungkin bisa aku pulang sampai misi ini selesai," ujar Midorimacchi sambil menegak minuman kalengnya.

"Cukup basa-basinya kita harus menolong mereka. Mengenal Tetsu sudah pasti dia akan menerima tantangan mereka bermain basket. Ayo kesana!" Aomine dengan sigap keluar dari persembunyiannya dan di ikuti Midorima yang mengoceh "Aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku mau nanodayo." Dasar tsundere...

Menghela napas aku pun mengejar mereka.

* * *

**I was tired of pretending that I was okay when I knew that I wasn't. I just wanted to touch you for the last time...**

* * *

"Cih! Awas kalian! Akan ku balas nanti," teriak salah satu berandalan yang mengganggu Momocchi dan Kurokocchi setelah mereka kalah telak kami bantai lewat permainan bola basket, mereka lari pontang-panting meninggalkan kami di lapangan itu. Oh tentu saja Kurokocchi hanya menonton setelah kami paksa akan melaporkan ke Akashicchi kalau Kurokocchi main basket.

"Terima kasih banyak senpai, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya..." anak yang kami tolong membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya pada kami membantunya mengambil bola basket miliknya yang di rebut sekumpulan anak SMA tadi. Seketika perhatian kami tertuju pada Momocchi dan Kurokocchi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih heh Tetsu? Kau pikir bisa melawan mereka sekaligus?!" Aominecchi mulai mencak-mencak.

"Benar-ssu... Kalau kau terluka lebih parah gimana-ssu? Akashicchi pasti ngamuk-ngamuk..." Membayangkan Akashicchi ngamuk sambil mengejar kami bawa-bawa gunting rumput saja aku sudah merinding sendiri. Gimana kalau beneran terjadi?

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka menganggap Momoi-san seperti hadiah ketika aku meminta mereka mengembalikan bola basket adik kelas kita tadi. Aku tidak bisa diam saja temanku di perlakukan seperti itu," Kurokocchi menjelaskan make masang muka melas pula. Siapa yang enggak meleleh coba melihatnya? Aku pasti bohong kalau bilang tidak terpengaruh. Mungkin Midorimacchi bakalan menyangkal sih.

"Terima kasih ya Tetsu-kun, yah walaupun melihat wajah mereka saja sudah malas, aku menghargai usahamu," Momocchi merona, ah iya Momocchi kan naksir Kurokocchi pasti dia merasa senang sekali...

"Cih, lain kali pikirkan dulu akibatnya sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Berikan tanganmu yang sakit aku mau lihat," dengan enggan Kurokocchi mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan Aominecchi. Aku lihat dengan hati-hati Aominecchi memeriksa tangan Kurokocchi yang terkilir.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Tidak terlalu Aomine-kun, aku baik-baik saja," Kurokocchi menggeleng sambil menarik kembali tangannya.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian semua,"

"Hmph."

"Cih dasar keras kepala,"

"Syukurlah semuanya baik-baik saja ya kan Tetsu-kun?"

"Haii, Momoi-san,"

"..."

Aku hanya bisa diam membatu. Potongan gambar dari rol film seolah terhenti di bagian Aominecchi memegang tangan Kurokocchi.

_Aominecchi_

_Memegang_

_Tangan_

_Kurokocchi._

_Tangan Kurokocchi..._

Kenapa? Kenapa tangan Kurokocchi? Kenapa Kurokocchi yang beruntung? Tangan yang selalu ingin ku sentuh. Kenapa dengan mudah Kurokocchi bisa menyentuh tangannya? Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuh tangannya?

Kenapa. Hanya kata itu yang terus berputar di kepalaku. Bodoh. Tidak bisakah kau melihat kearahku? Bodoh. Bodoh...

"Aominecchi no baka,"

"Kise?

"Eh? Ki-chan?"

"Kise-kun?"

"Hah? Bilang apa kau?"

_'Sial tanpa aku sadari aku mengatakannya dengan keras.'_

Kepalaku menunduk, poniku yang panjang menutupi ekspresi wajahku. Baguslah mereka tidak melihat. Aku tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Sekarang juga.

"Ah bukan apa-apa... Aku pulang duluan ya, sampai jumpa besok," dengan langkah seribu aku berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi mereka.

'Sial aku ini kenapa sih?'

* * *

**Then you shouted out my name until your voice was hoarse.**

* * *

Kakiku terus berlari. Tanpa memperhatikan sekitar aku menahan diriku mati-matian agar tidak menangis.

Kakiku mulai protes, napasku tersengal-sengal. Mau tidak mau aku harus berhenti. Tidak jauh dari pandangan, aku melihat sebuah taman kecil tempat anak-anak bermain. Aku memutuskan untuk istirahat disana.

Sempoyongan aku berjalan kearah ayunan tidak jauh dariku. Namun di langkah berikutnya kaki kiriku masuk ke dalam lubang bekas galian anak-anak yang membuatku jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Aku mencoba berdiri namun kakiku yang tadi masuk lubang terlalu sakit untuk aku gerakan. Sambil membuang napas aku bersusah payah mengeluarkan kakiku, lubangnya dalam juga rupanya.

'Benar-benar bukan hari keberuntunganku,'

"Itai... Mou~ ini sih terkilir..." Sambil jalan pincang-pincang aku berjalan pelan ke ayunan untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku.

Terkutuklah anak yang menggali lubang itu tadi seenaknya. Masa bodoh dengan dosa. Bikin kesal saja!

Aku duduk di salah satu ayunan sambil mengontrol napasku akibat lelah dan menahan rasa sakitnya kakiku. Hari mulai berganti senja jadi taman ini sepi tidak orang satupun kecuali aku. Aku menutupi wajah dengan kedua tanganku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa lemah. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Apapun perasaan yang menumpuk di hatiku perlahan meleleh seiring dengan jatuhnya air mataku.

'Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya sesak sampai aku sulit bernapas. Kenapa mengingat Aominecchi hatiku terasa perih? Apa yang terjadi padaku?'

Isak tangisku mulai terdengar lebih keras. Saking kerasnya aku tidak mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekatiku. Sebelum aku bisa melihat orang itu membawaku ke dekapannya.

Kedua mataku membulat tidak percaya. Aku panik dan mulai meronta. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri karena cengkraman orang itu sangat kuat. Dia benar-benar mengurungku di dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Tenanglah Kise ini aku,"

**DEG**

Aku spontan berhenti bergerak namun jantungku malah berdegup kencang tiba-tiba. Suara itu. Suara yang selalu ingin ku dengar. Suara beratnya yang selalu terdengar ceria dan ramah kini terdengar lebih pelan dan lembut. Apa ini benar-benar dia?

Aku mengambil napas terpotong-potong akibat sesenggukan. Aku mendorongnya pelan, menjauhkannya dariku. Mengusap wajahku yang sudah pasti sangat jelek karena penuh air mata dan tanah karena jatuh tadi. Menyambar tasku yang tadi kubuang sembarang. Aku mulai beranjak pergi, masih lengkap dengan langkah yang pincang.

"Oi Kise. Kau enggak apa-apa? Kakimu terluka ya? Sini biar ku lihat," suara Aominecchi yang berada di belakangku terdengar khawatir.

"..." Aku menghiraukannya dan terus melangkah.

"Cih..." Aku mendengar langkah Aominecchi semakin cepat dan dengan kasar dia menarik tanganku dan membalikkan badanku.

"Aku belum selesai bicara! Jangan seenaknya pergi, Kise!" Ah... Aku membuat Aominecchi marah.

"..."

"Hei, lihat wajahnya ketika orang berbicara padamu," kali ini dengan suara pelan Aominecchi meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipiku, memaksaku menatap langsung ke matanya.

**DEG**

Ah lagi-lagi debaran itu datang.

Tanganku yang gemetaran memegang tangannya yang berada di wajahku. Air mataku yang tadi berhenti kini mengalir lagi.

"Kise?" Kening Aominecchi mengkerut, wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

Akhirnya. Akhirnya aku bisa menyentuh tangannya.

"Tangan..."

"Eh? Tangan?"

"Akhirnya aku bisa menyentuh tangan Aominecchi..." Dengan suara bergetar aku mengatakannya dengan guyuran air mata yang mengalir masih membasahi wajahku.

Wajah Aominecchi berubah menjadi kaget, dan tanpa bertanya atau minta izin, lagi-lagi dia memelukku. Kali ini aku tidak menolaknya. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya yang sangat hangat.

Aroma tubuhnya memenuhi indera penciumanku. Aroma dari Aominecchi yang selalu ku kenal. Aku ingin selalu bisa memeluknya, selalu ingin bersamanya.

"Kau bisa menyentuhku kapanpun kau mau Kise. Karena sejak awal kau sudah menyentuh hatiku dengan kehadiranmu. Jadi jangan sungkan ya?" Tangannya menyambar tanganku lalu mengelus-eluskan pipinya ke tanganku.

"Eh?" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya. Otakku lama memproses arti dari ucapannya. Aominecchi melepas tanganku kemudian tersenyum kecil menggaruk pipinya malu-malu.

"Ehehehe, maaf aku tidak pernah bilang,"

"Bilang apa?" Memiringkan kepalaku kesamping aku bertanya. Sekarang malah aku yang bingung.

Wajah Aominecchi memerah untuk beberapa saat dan menghindari tatapanku sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil napas panjang dan menatapku dengan serius. Sorotan matanya yang serius membuatku gugup mendadak.

"Kise... Aku... Aku mencintaimu," aku membatu entah untuk berapa kalinya hari ini. Ini bohong kan?

Tidak membiarkan aku menjawab, Aominecchi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajahku dan tanpa aba-aba menangkap bibirku dengan bibirnya.

* * *

**You told me it was me who held a special place in your heart. You couldn't even imagined how happy I was when I heard those words from you.**

* * *

Aku terkejut bukan main. Mataku membelalak dengan hebat, seluruh badanku menjadi lemas. Kalau saja Aominecchi tidak menahanku sudah pasti aku jatuh karena kedua kakiku sepertinya mati rasa.

Aku menjawab pernyataannya dengan membalas ciuman Aominecchi. Dapat aku rasakan bibirnya tersenyum di bibirku. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang kepalaku. Mengakomodasikannya ke arah yang dia suka disaat ciuman kami semakin memanas. Lidahnya menyapu bibirku dengan lembut seolah meminta izin untuk mengajak lidahku berdansa. Dengan lemas tanganku hanya bisa mencengkram baju seragam Aominecchi tepat di punggungnya. Suhu di taman yang memang sudah panas karena matahari mulai terbenam tidak dapat mengalahkan intensitas panasnya pertemuan dari cumbuan kami.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen, memaksa kami memisahkan kedua bibir kami, meninggalkan setitik saliva di masing-masing ujung bibir. Napas kami saling memburu. Tidak ada yang melepas kontak mata satu sama lain. Kami seolah terhanyut dalam kedua warna mata kami yang berbeda saat saling berpadangan.

Aominecchi tersenyum dengan lembut sambil mengelus pipiku yang kotor dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jadi... Apa jawabanmu?" Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Aku mendapat hari yang sial seperti ini juga gara-gara siapa hah? Dasar Ahominecchi. Masih enggak peka juga.

"Aominecchi memang bodoh..." Aku kembali menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh lagi? Apa salahku?"

"Semua ini salahmu tahu!" Ujarku menatapnya sambil mengembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Hah?"

"Kalau saja Aominecchi bilang lebih awal, aku enggak bakalan mikir aneh-aneh..."

"Mikir aneh-aneh?" Aominecchi menaikkan satu alisnya bingung.

"Aku... Aku pikir Aominecchi suka dengan Kurokocchi..." Dapat aku rasakan wajahku serasa di depan kompor saking panasnya.

"Hah? Memangnya siapa yang bilang?"

"Enggak ada sih... Itu cuma asumsi ku saja," kini aku memalingkan wajahku. Kesunyian menemani kami beberapa saat.

"Heh... Sekarang lihat siapa yang bodoh..." Aominecchi terkekeh pelan. Kami kembali terdiam sampai akhirnya Aominecchi angkat bicara lagi.

"Dengar Kise..." Aominecchi memegang kedua bahuku, "Aku dan Tetsu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa... Aku hanya menganggapnya seperti adikku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Perasaan cintaku ini hanya untukmu..." Lalu dia mengecup keningku dengan lembut. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa aku cuma menganggukan kepalaku. Aominecchi menatapku dari atas ke bawah, lalu sorotan matanya terhenti ke arah kakiku yang terkilir.

"Biar kulihat kakimu. duduk di ayunan sana!" Aominecchi mulai memerintah kayak ibu yang memarahi anaknya. Aku mengikuti perintahnya dan duduk di ayunan.

Perlahan-lahan dia membuka sepatu kiriku lalu kaos kakiku dan mengecek bagian yang membengkak di mata kaki kiriku. Lalu menggulung celanaku hingga lutut. Aku baru sadar kalau di sekitar betisku juga ada luka memar dan luka gores.

"Hmm... Ini bakalan lama sembuhnya..." Aominecchi bergumam sambil kembali menggulung celanaku hingga ke bawah lalu memasangkan kaos kaki dan sepatuku ke tempatnya semula. Aku yang merasa jarang di perhatikan olehnya hanya bisa diam selama Aominecchi memeriksa kakiku. Merasa canggung juga sih. Aku berdeham berusaha mengumpulkan suaraku untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung tadi.

"Ayo pulang Aominecchi,"

Ketika aku berdiri Aominecchi tiba-tiba jongkok di depanku.

"Eh? Aominecchi ngapain?"

"Make nanya lagi ayo naik ke punggungku! Aku antar ke ke klinik terdekat. Aku tau kau enggak bisa jalan, jadi aku gendong. Ayo naik!"

Dengan enggan tapi dalam hati senang aku naik ke punggungnya. Aominecchi menyeimbangkan badanku beberapa kali agar aku tidak jatuh dan memegang erat kedua pahaku sambil aku membawa tas kami berdua.

* * *

**Finally, we were able to grasp the taste of happy ending of our bittersweet story. I was happy, you were happy. That was all the matter.**

* * *

Tanpa bicara Aomine yang menggendongku berjalan dengan pelan menelusuri jalan menuju klinik.

"Nee, Aominecchi," Bosan dengan kesunyian yang menyelimuti kami aku pun berbicara.

"Hm?"

"Aku sedikit penasaran... Kalau kau memang menyukaiku kenapa enggak bilang langsung saja? Apa alasanmu sebenarnya?"

"Hah? Apa dari gerak-gerikku saja enggak ketahuan?" Dengan ketus Aominecchi menjawab walaupun dari samping aku melihat semburat merah terukir di wajahnya. Menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu kanan Aominecchi aku melihat keatas sambil mengingat-ingat apa ada perilakunya yang mencerminkan peduli kepadaku atau tidak.

"Enggak tuh. Aominecchi selalu bersikap kasar padaku dan seenaknya seperti biasa. Kecuali pada Akashicchi, Kurokocchi dan Momocchi kau tidak bertindak semena-mena. Sepertinya memang padaku sajaku Aominecchi bersikap enggak bersahabat." Tanpa berpikir panjang aku menjawab apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Eh? Tapi kan aku selalu menerima setiap kali kau mengajak one-on-one bersamaku. Masih enggak cukup peduli aku kepadamu?" Aominecchi mencoba membela diri.

"Hah? Mana bisa yang itu di hitung-ssu! Aominecchi beneran jahat sama aku-ssu... Padahal aku selalu bersikap sama dengan yang lainnya di depanmu..." Aku mengucapkan kalimat terakhir berbisik. Tapi sepertinya Aominecchi mendengar karena setelahnya dia berkata "Maaf" dengan pelan.

"Lupakan saja deh~ enggak penting juga," dengan nada ceria aku mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Lagipula itu sudah ada di masa lalu. Suasana kembali sunyi.

"Kau tahu?"

"..." Aku diam memberinya tanda padanya untuk melanjutkan omongannya.

"Setiap aku melihatmu yang selalu ceria dan bahagia itu juga membuatku merasa hangat di dalam. Kau selalu semangat dan antusias menjalani kehidupanmu sehari-hari. Aku berpikir kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kehidupan sempurnamu akan lenyap hanya karena bersamaku." Akhirnya Aominecchi mau berterus terang.

"Memangnya kau pikir karena siapa aku masuk klub basket, Aominecchi? Itu semua karenamu. Karena aku ingin, paling tidak, bisa selalu dekat denganmu." Aku terkekeh pelan. "Aku rasa kita berdua memang bodoh... Saling suka tapi enggak ada yang mengakui..."

"Kurasa kau benar."

"Nee Kise?" Aominecchi bertanya lagi.

"Mm?"

"Tentang hubungan kita sekarang. Apa kita harus memulainya pelan-pelan atau gimana nih?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Aku mengeryitkan alisku walaupun Aominecchi enggak bisa melihatnya.

"Soalnya aku udah enggak sabar lihat ekspresi wajahmu saat marah, saat kesal, saat bahagia dan saat-saat afterglow sehabis kita melakukan itu~" wajah Aominecchi menjadi berbinar-binar ketika mengatakan 'itu'. Aku yang mendengarkan langsung memerah padam.

"Mesum!" Teriakku sambil menjewer telinga kanannya di samping wajahku.

"Jangan goyang-goyang nanti jatuh woi," Aominecchi sibuk beraduh-aduh ria menjaga keseimbangannya sambil teriak.

Setelah kembali seimbang dan Aominecchi berjalan normal lagi aku mendekatkan wajahku tepat di samping pipi kanan Aominecchi.

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, aku sih terserah Aominecchi saja," ujarku sambil mengecup pipi kanannya. Aominecchi menyeringai lebar dari telinga ke telinga. Paling-paling mikirin hal mesum lagi otaknya...

Aku yang menyamankan diriku di punggungnya mulai merasa ngantuk akibat drama yang terjadi hari ini. Tanpa sadar kedua mataku mulai terpejam. Seluruh tubuhku mulai lemas dan rileks dengan sendirinya. Aku pun terlelap di dalam dekapan orang yang aku cintai.

Ya. Perasaan yang aku rasakan selama ini terhadapnya dan yang aku coba sembunyikan adalah perasaan cinta.

* * *

**They said love made people blind. In our case, love made us stupid. Because we were never realized that our feeling was the same until one of us broke the ice. Well, whatever... The world could take care of itself. It was just you and me against the world.**

* * *

**A/N 2:** Selesai~ saya sengaja buat ini jadi rate T soalnya bikin rate M itu bikin otak saya stres dan saya gila sendiri yang ada terlalu overwhelming bayanginnya. Jadi gomen ne cuma bisa segini aja ^_^" gomen lagi kalo kata-kata bahasa inggrisnya banyak yg salah dan menganggu. BIG THANKS for Wen dan Pipit~ love you guys! Jaa minna-san let me know what you think. So...review please? *puppy dog eyes mode on* Terima Kasih yang mampir kesini buat baca fic gaje ini :D


End file.
